Monk Mafia
| image = File:Monk_mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Aaryan & Shadow7 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 20 Players (Large) | startdate = 2013-14-06 | winningfaction = Goodie & Indy | roster = #, player #golfjunkie #Marquessa (MikeD) #Curr3nt #Boquise #Flamebirde #Hirkala #Darth Nox #Brainy #Aura #TheMafiaCube #Vommack #Thalia (Harvest Ty) #FatTony #EDM #IAWY #Araver #Dee #Krystal #Akriti #Vineetrika | first = EDM | last = Flamebirde, Darth Nox, Brainy, Aura, TheMafiaCube, Thalia, IAWY | mvp = Auramyna | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Aaryan & Shadow7 based on Monk TV series It began on June 14, 2013 and ended in a Goodie & Indie win in N5 (June 29th). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: Trudy Box > (Save) >(Target of booster) > Bomb > NK > Redirect > RID Kill > Monk Kill > Trap > Block > Anti-block/booster > Save > Spy / Question / Messenger/ Broadcast *Only bomb kill is blocking. *All other actions go through regardless. NP shows: *Blocks *Kills *USED save *Booster only when countering a block/trap *(obviously) content of broadcast FAQ *If indy gets the alternate wincon, does that now mean they win with goodie or baddie, since wincon is to live to the end now? *Cannot win with goodies means cannot win AS a goodie. Yes, once alternate wincon kicks in, either goodie or baddie has to win as well. *What if there are two indies and Molly dies, leaving both Adrian and Trudy? Do they now have to both survive along with a third? *Only 1 member of the faction needs to survive to the end *Can Molly receive a reply? *Yes, during the following day Items: *Trudy’s Box: Trudy Monk’s last gift to Adrian before she died. It has powerful meaning, and the player who holds it can either use a regular save with a player necessary; or a save from Tennyson’s bomb (List of 2 players to save every night) *Given to a random player; reclaimed and re-randomized every 2nd night. Role Description Goodies WinCon: Baddies eliminated #Adrian Monk – An ex-cop whose wife died in car bomb. With his 312 phobias and necessity for neatness, he can be a tough case to handle. However, he is the best detective in the world. (Regular Kill) #Sharona Fleming – Monk’s first assistant and friend who helped him out of depression. A confident, efficient nurse, she can help anyone get the job done quick. (Booster: moves target to top of OOP) #Natalie Teeger – Monk’s assistant after Sharona left. Another good friend, more tolerant of his phobias. Devoted to Monk. Also, since, as she puts it, she is "cute", she can make someone do something that she wants them to do (Redirect + Monk cannot die while she is still alive) #Lt. Randy Disher – A dedicated cop on the force, his theories are often wild and he doesn’t realize when he’s being ridiculous. Nevertheless, he can put you out for a while. (Trap, full cycle silence/protection) #Capt. Leland Stottlemeyer – A smart and intimidating cop; also, Monk’s best friend. Having anger issues, he is unpredictable. (Die roll, determined at end of previous night; 1=Role Spy 2=Block 3=Redirect 4=Vote manip x0-x2 5=RID Kill 6=No action) #Ambrose Monk – Monk’s brother. If possible, even more brilliant than his brother. He can easily figure out who you are. (Follow Spy odd/ Role Spy even) #Kevin Dorfman – Monk’s upstairs neighbor. Overly talkative, if you give him a chance he’ll talk all night, stopping you from acting. (Block) #Benjy Fleming – Sharona’s son. Your typical “nice boy” teenager. His innocence will save a person from the mob. (lynch save; role not revealed, 75% chance success) #Julie Teeger - Natalie’s daughter. Through her beautiful singing, she can bring someone back to life (RID Resurrect, next night only, any player only gets 1 resurrect, not lynch) #Dr. Charles Kroeger – Monk’s first therapist. Compassionate and realistic, the Doctor can keep a person safe for the night. (Save) #Dr. Neven Bell – Monk’s second therapist. Wise and truthful, he will be able to “know” certain things about people. (One yes/no question to the host every night) #Harold Krenshaw – Monk’s archrival, they are actually friends at heart. He will literally take a bullet for Dr. Kroeger. As part of the City Council, he has power. (Knows Kroeger's identity, and x0,x1,or x2 vote) #Trudy “T.K” Jensen – The captain’s girlfriend-eventually-wife, works as a journalist of sorts. (Can add a paragraph of her own to every NP) #Molly Evans – Trudy’s daughter. She was adopted by the Evans’ and became a film critic. Molly has access to everybody, so she can communicate secretly. (Messenger) Goodies get 1 BTSC pair: 1 of {Molly, Trudy "T.K"} + Not{Adrian, Indy, Molly, Trudy "T.K"} ---- Baddies: BTSC + Night Kill WinCon: Majority #Linda Fusco – The captain’s girlfriend before Monk found out that she murdered her partner. A smart businesslike woman, she’s “the best negotiator in Northern California”. (Follow Spy) #Dale “The Whale” Biederbick –A brilliant, morbidly obese financer. The mastermind behind many plots, including the one to frame Monk, he “owns half of San Francisco”. Can hire endless men to supersize his vote. (Vote redirect) #Warrick Tennyson – An explosives expert who built the bomb that killed Trudy. (Can set a “bomb” every other night on a random player. After three nights, the player dies. If he chooses instead to RID bomb, the bomb goes off on the 2nd night instead of the 3rd and he gets to bomb next night as well, but only if RID is correct (e.g: bomb placed N1, goes off N3, instead of delay for a 2nd bomb until N3, 2nd bomb N2); unless they are either saved by Kroeger or the Trudy Box on any of the three nights (N1,N2,N3)) #Frank Nunn - The professional assassin hired to kill Trudy; subsequently hiring Tennyson. Your everyday contract killer, he’s forceful. (Block) #Judge Ethan Rickover – The man who wanted to kill Trudy because he is Molly Evans’ father. He’ll do anything to keep up his lofty position. Appearing righteous, it's hard to kill him. (redirect, cannot be the first Baddie to die, appears as a random goodie if spied) #Joey Kazarinsky - Another one of Rickover's hit men, he poisons Monk. Will inherit the role of the first dead Baddie (not including Tennyson) ---- Indy: WinCon (with Adrian Monk): Rickover dead and Molly RID’d, with Adrian, Trudy, and Molly still alive at that point *Cannot win with goodies. Win does not end game. *If any of {Adrian, Trudy, Molly} are known to have died, with a living indy remaining, then during the next night, surviving indy will select 1 role. New wincon is to keep self and that 1 role alive to the end. In order to keep it fair, the indy will be given a list of all live roles, plus 1 non-outed dead role, to select from. #Trudy Monk – Deceased. At the beginning of the game, the role of Trudy is given to random goodie*. The Goodie retains their own ability, gains a die roll (follow spy, redirect, block, RID kill, vote redirect, no action) and gets a new WinCon. Also gets RID to find Adrian. If RID’s Adrian, or is RID’d by Adrian, they gain BTSC and new WinCon and a RID search for Molly Evans. She will only show her goodie role to spy. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *Golfjunkie - Dr. Neven Bell *Boquise - Dr. Charles Kroeger *Flamebirde - Harold Krenshaw *Darth Nox - Lt. Randy Disher *Brainy - Kevin Dorfman *Auramyna - Molly Evans *TheMafiaCube - Adrian Monk *Vommack - Ambrose Monk *Thalia - Sharona Fleming *araver - Capt. Leland Stottlemeyer *dee_tot - Natalie Teeger *Akriti - Trudy "T.K" Jensen *Vineerika - Julie Teeger Indy *IAWY - Benjy Fleming/Trudy MVP: Auramyna Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster Host: Aaryan & Shadow7 #Golfjunkie - Dr. Neven Bell - RID Bombed N1 by Tennyson, died N2 #Marq - Judge Ethan Rickover - lynched D4 #curr3nt - Linda Fusco - lynched D2 #Boquise - Dr. Charles Kroeger - RID Bombed N3 by Tennyson, died N4 #Flamebirde - Harold Krenshaw #Hirkala - Joey Kazarinsky - lynched D3 #Darth Nox - Lt. Randy Disher #Brainy - Kevin Dorfman #Auramyna - Molly Evans #TheMafiaCube - Adrian Monk #Vommack - Ambrose Monk - Killed N4 by Baddies #Thalia - Sharona Fleming #Fat Tony - Frank Nunn - Killed N2 by Monk #EDM - Dale "The Whale" Biederbick - lynched D1 #IAWY - Benjy Fleming/Trudy #araver - Capt. Leland Stottlemeyer - Killed N3 by Baddies #dee_tot - Natalie Teeger - Killed N5 by Baddies #Krystal - Warrick Tennyson - Killed N5 by Monk #Akriti - Trudy "T.K" Jensen - Killed N4 by Monk #Vineerika - Julie Teeger - Killed N2 by Baddies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8